Моменты из Пожарных Чикаго
by elizzoff
Summary: Разные вымышленные истории, связанные с героями сериала "Пожарные Чикаго".
1. AN

A/N. Эти истории основаны на сериале "Пожарные Чикаго". Все права на персонажей принадлежат создателю Дику Вульфу и его команде.


	2. 1

1.

_Мне тяжело без тебя. Многое поменялось в части. В квартире не стоит та шумная и весёлая атмосфера. Будто механизм не работает. Он потерял важную шестерёнку. Совсем недавно мне пришлось вернуться в Чикаго. Теперь окончательно. Я не имею каких-либо сожалений о своём решении. Конечно бы хотелось с тобой поговорить об этом в живую, но видимо, не судьба._

_-Брэтт._

Мне тяжело писать это письмо, хоть оно и фейковое. Просто когда я это делаю, мне проще. Отис для меня был хорошим другом, соседом, коллегой. И слово "был" - ключевое. Он погиб в том пожаре. Мы с Фостер везли его в Мед, и он не выжил. Умер в дороге. Я делала всё, что могла. Но не спасла. Я понимаю, что не всё зависило от меня, но... Это я не спасла его. И на душе мне очень плохо. Меня отстранили от работы на 2 недели, но уже месяц я сижу дома и заливаюсь литрами алкоголя. Как бы не пытались мне помочь ребята с части, ничего не срабатывало. Всё потеряло смысл. Я не работаю, у меня депрессия и я потеряла хорошего друга. Может, жизнь больше не имеет значения? Может, всё к тому и шло? С рождения я была в системе, затем потеря пары друзей и неразбериха в личной жизни. Все эмоции - фейк. Вся жизнь - лажа. Стоит ли всё оборвать одним выстрелом? Я смотрю на свой Glock 17 и всё думаю о смысле всего. Я не знаю почему я ещё не спустила курок. Одиночество и стакан бурбона - всё что у меня есть. Я поругалась со всеми знакомыми. От этого ещё больнее. Мне плохо. Просто хочется убить себя. Но ведь это не выход. Хотя, это решит многие проблемы - я умру, груз с души упадёт и больше никто не будет меня обвинять. Возможно стоит прийти в часть и попросить прощения? Завтра посмотрим на результат.

На следующее утро я вышла из дома впервые за многое время. Ну как. Максимум куда я ходила, это был магазин, и то не надолго. Часть находилась в двух кварталах от моей квартиры, я решила пройтись пешком. Когда я дошла туда, никто не видел меня. Только потом кто-то заметил меня. Это была Стелла Кидд, близкая подруга. Я не знаю, это были смешанные чувства, ведь мы сильно поругались. И я не знала что сказать.

-Привет. - я начала.

-Брэтт? Привет. Уже лучше чувствуешь себя? - ответила Кидд.

-Нет, всё так же плохо. Слушай, Стелла, извини меня за тот разговор. Я сказала много лишнего, и поверь, от этого стало ещё хуже.

-Иди сюда. - она подошла и обняла меня. - Всё будет нормально, ты восстановишься.

-Я не уверена.

-А я да. Эй, ребята, важный гость в здании!

Вокруг меня собралась толпа знакомых лиц. Я чувствовала себя хреново в их окружении, ведь каждый услышал пару ласковых слов от меня.

-Ребята, извините пожалуйста. Мне не стоило.

Вокруг все будто от меня отстранились. Но мне показалось. Видимо моё, по их мнению, улучшенное состояние, сказалось на их реакции. Но мысли о самоубийстве не давали мне покоя.

Мы с ребятами сидели, общались. Потом их вызвали на пожар. В это время из-за спины я достала свой Glock. И снова крутила его в руках. Найдя листочек и ручку, я стала писать предсмертную записку. Просто таким образом, я сниму все вопросы, которые у них могли возникнуть.

_Привет всем, кто читает эту записку. Если она попала к вам в руки, то скорее всего вы видите мой труп перед собой. Я застрелилась, это факт. Самоубийство, так сказать._

_Я страдала от тяжёлой депрессии. Знали бы вы сколько литров алкоголя было выпито. Предвидя вопросы, которые вы бы себе бесконечное количество раз задавали, я на них отвечу. Почему я это сделала? Пути назад нету, это неизбежно. Мне надоело страдать. Просто хотелось бы убить себя. Я облажалась, и при том крупно, потеряв за месяц почти всё, что у меня было. Терять нечего._

_Затем я бы этой запиской хотела бы сказать, что это было тяжёлое решение, но неизбежное. _

_Я не забуду эти 6 лет, проведённые в вашей компании. Стелла, Эмили - я люблю вас девчонки. Мауч, Кристофер - развивайте "Молли" дальше. Блэйк, Даррен - у вас ещё карьера пожарного впереди. Келли - давай уже сделай предложение Стелле, вы будете отлично смотреться. Мэтт - ты хороший парень, спасибо за последний год. Я бы этого не сказала, но, возможно, у меня были какие-то чувства к тебе, но я не знаю, взаимно ли это. Джо, сосед мой, счастливого брака. Мне жаль что ты потерял ещё одного близкого друга за столь короткое время. Шеф, прошу, сделайте Фостер старшим парамедиком, она достойна этого._

_Я вас люблю и никогда не перестану._

_Ваш бывший друг, коллега, Сильви Брэтт._

Как только машины вернулись назад с вызова, курок был спущен. Прозвучал громкий выстрел. Не успев снять снаряжение, абсолютно все рванули в общую комнату. Перед собой они видели истекающую кровью, бездыханную Брэтт. Изначально все были в абсолютном шоке. Но больше всех в сердце ударило Фостер и Кидд. Слёзы были на лицах у всех и никто не мог поверить в произошедшее. Кейси нашёл на столе записку, которую вслух прочитал. Конечно, смех немного пробивался, но не до него сейчас было. Их подруга мертва и ничего уже не изменишь.

Сделав легче себе, она сделала всё ещё хуже для других.


	3. 2

Свадьба у Круза была отличная. Церемония, которая довела половину людей до слёз. Наконец-то он, Джо Круз, которому совершенно не везло в личной жизни, женился. Много кто гордился им.

После церемонии гостей провели в банкетный зал, где уже каждый общался либо с другом, либо компанией.

Брэтт наслаждалась компанией Фостер и Кидд.

\- Какие будут предложения по завтрашнему вечеру?- спросила Фостер.

\- Вообще никаких. Разве что укутаться в плед с вином и смотреть какие-нибудь сопливые фильмы. - ответила Брэтт.

\- Не знаю, может Келли что-то выдумает?- задумчиво сказала Кидд.

-Ладно, есть предложение. Мы, втроём, уедем за город на один день. До смены.

-Кидд, что скажешь?- кинула взгляд на Стеллу Брэтт,- Мне кажется это немного скрасит наши серые будни.

-А чтоб его, Фостер, поехали. Надо же когда-то отдохнуть от Чикагской суеты.

\- Я знала!

Подруги рассмеялись. Они были близки друг к другу и в основном из-за того, что круг хороших друзей у каждой из них состоял из людей, которые работали в части.

Для Брэтт оставшаяся часть свадьбы была очень напряжённой. Избегать людей в принципе тяжело, а тут ещё и друг, с которым ты за последний год сильно сблизился. Но ведь просто так бы этого не случилось, верно? Значит определённо существует какой-то фактор, из-за которого ты ощущаешь рядом с этим человеком вроде бы и комфортно, но в тоже время лично для себя осознаешь, что для тебя он больше чем друг. Для Брэтт это казалось чем-то неправильным. Мэтт Кейси был бывшим мужем её лучшей подруги - Габи Доусон. Хоть и всё между ними было кончено и Доусон уехала перманентно в Пуэрто-Рико, но законы дружбы никто не отменял. Но можно ли о них забыть, если ты не видел этого человека на протяжении года? Или же быть хорошим другом и попытаться подавить чувства. Но она уже пыталась это сделать, обручившись с другим человеком и уехав из Чикаго. Безуспешно, к сожалению. Или она так только думала? Порой реальность не совпадает с ожиданиями или надеждами.

Но все попытки избежать Кейси на этом празднике окончились полным провалом. Он всего лишь хотел поговорить. Ровно до этого дня они общались как обычно, а сейчас даже слова друг-другу не сказали. Его это сильно печалило, ибо его подруга отстранялась от него всё больше. А ведь Брэтт оказала, наверное, лучшую поддержку во времена развода, или же, когда в него стреляли, она была чуть-ли не единственным человеком, которому он открылся после инцидента. И для Кейси, тот факт что Брэтт его избегала, был печальным.

Фостер же чувствовала это напряжение между ними. Она подметила что её подруга чувствовала себя не в своей тарелке, что не очень сказалось на настроении их небольшой компании.

\- Что происходит?- взволнованным голосом спросила Фостер.

\- Ничего, всё нормально. - скрывая свои эмоции произнесла Брэтт.

\- Ты не умеешь врать. Явно что-то не так. Это их-за Кейси?

\- Пф, что?! - поперхнулась Сильви, явно не ожидая этого вопроса,- Нет. Конечно нет.

\- Хватит тебе отрицать. Уже просто каждый человек, у которого есть глаза, видит, что что-то между вами происходит. Вы оба уже давно танцуете в этом долгом, ритмичном и невероятно горячем танце непризнанной любви. Не смей отрицать это.

\- Возможно. Я… я не знаю.

\- Поговори с ним.

\- Наверное ты права.

Найти Кейси не составило особого труда. Подойти было не сложно, но вот начать разговор…

\- Эй, привет.

\- Я рад тебя видеть. Мы не разговаривали со времён прошлой смены. Меня это напрягало. Всё хорошо, Брэтт? - спросил Кейси?

-Да, всё хорошо. Просто решила подойти поздороваться.

\- Выглядишь напряжённо.

\- Кейс, всё нормально. Мы можем поговорить на улице, подальше от лишних взглядов?

\- Пойдём.

На улице ощущался лёгкий летний ветерок, который освежал мысли после жаркого дня. После того как они вышли, чувство неловкости, казалось. пробило потолок.

\- Ты хотела поговорить.

\- Да. Слушай, я не хочу чтобы наш разговор повлиял на нашу дружбу, потому что она действительно значит много для меня. Но скорее всего, тебе не понравится то, что я скажу.

\- Ты о чём?

\- Не перебивай меня, Кейс. Последний год был тяжёлым для нас обоих и ты это прекрасно знаешь. И относительно недавно,- она тяжело вздохнула,- во мне проснулось странное чувство, которое не должно было появиться. Вобщем, ты мне нравишься Кейси. Мне стоит лучше уйти, наверное. - она начала разворачиваться как вдруг её за руку схватила крепкая мужская кисть.

-Эй, всё нормально. Чувства взаимны.

-Что-?- её оборвали на полуслове. То, с какой страстью её погрузили в, наверное, лучший поцелуй в жизни, описать словами очень тяжело. Его руки охватили бёдра Брэтт, а губы будто сплелись воедино.

\- Ты уверен?- она спросила после того, как он отступил.

\- Как никогда.


	4. 3

Внимание Отиса привлекла шахматная доска. Кто-то сделал очередной ход.

\- Опа, Чавез походил! Отлично, что тут у нас? - сказал Отис, обдумывая следующий ход.

\- Что такое, Отис? - спросил Круз.

\- У нас с Чавезом с первой смены идет уже практически полугодовая партия. Раз в месяц можно сделать ход. Стой!, - воскликнул Отис,- да тут же можно поставить мат за 7 шагов!

\- А я не уверен. Если походишь так,- Круз указывал на фигуру на доске,- то откроешься и в итоге можешь проиграть.

\- Вот блин. Хм…- задумался Отис.

В размышлениях Брайан (Отис - кличка) покинул комнату.

\- Ты чё, в шахматах разбираешься?- спросил Германн у Круза.

\- Да я просто угараю.- рассмеялся Джо.

Отис практически всё свободное время смотрел партии, либо же читал книги по шахматам. Этот ход надо было сделать, и как можно скорее.

Позже, вечером в баре, к Отису подошёл как раз таки Чавез.

\- Здорова, Отис, одну ипу, если можно.

\- Одну минуту. Кстати, Чавез, ты в заднице. Скоро я поставлю тебе мат.

\- Ты о чём? Я уже как два месяца работаю в другой части. - с удивлением сказал Чавез.

\- Стоп. Ты шутишь. - разнервничался Отис.

\- Да нет, мужик.

\- С кем же я тогда играю?

После конца следующей смены Отис задержался в части надолго. Он выслеживал того, кто с ним играет. Сделав ход и вид что ушёл, он затаился в комнате напротив, откуда открывался чертовски хороший вид на доску. Спустя какое-то время, какой-то человек появился рядом с доской. Отис решил выбежать, чтоб не отпустить таинственного игрока.

\- А вот и попался! - крикнул Брайан.

\- Воу, полегче, Отис.- игрок развернулся.

\- Ты?

Этим таинственным человеком оказалась Стелла Кидд.

\- Что с лицом? Боишься проиграть девушке, да?,- она подколола его,- смотри на своё поражение, умник.- Кидд походила так, что Отис проиграл.

\- Это не честно! Предлагаю партию. На время. Сегодня в "Молли". Проигравший до конца месяца убирается в баре.

\- Разминай спину, сегодня ты проиграешь. - сказала Кидд, кинув на него уходящий взгляд.

В "Молли" уже собралась толпа зевак, решившая посмотреть на битву уверенной пожарной-девушки Стеллы Кидд и ранее непобедимого "гроссмейстера" 51 части Брайана "Отиса" Звонечка. Германн торжественно объявил участников грандиозного шахматного баттла между двумя давно конкурирующими пожарными. Однажды, Отис выиграл у неё место водителя, настал её черёд.

Каждый ход мог привести к ошибке. Много фигур уже ушло с доски, и Отис был близко к победе. Казалось, шахматы такой скучный вид спорта, но смотреть на то, как двое твоих знакомых, которые не прочь лишний раз поспорить, было бесценно. Каждый последующий шаг мог стать фатальным. Напряжение росло в геометрической прогрессии. И вот, Стелла сделала ход, который разбил Отиса.

\- Не может быть…- со взгялдом, который явно показывал отстуствие веры в реальность, Отис произнёс.

\- Выкуси, Отис! Теперь Стелла Кидд царь и бог в 51 части. Удачи, лузер. Всем выпивки за мой счёт! - толпа воскликнула.

\- Да как так?! - в недоумении сидел Брайан.

\- Мастерство, детка. Ты же не забыл что ты отныне убираешь в "Молли" ЦЕЛЫЙ месяц?

Ещё долго Отис сидел с открытым ртом. Он повержен. Тот, кого не могли целых 7 лет победить, свергнут с трона.


	5. 4

Очередной день смены для пожарных и парамедиков 51 части. Всё шло как обычно, ничего интересного. Время от времени ребят вызывали, но в основном сегодня вся работа была у парамедиков. Что Брэтт, что Фостер проклинали этот день. После каждого вызова им надо было заполнить отчеты, что Брэтт физически не успевала делать. Сегодня было даже три вызова подряд, отчего девушки очень сильно устали к вечеру. А ведь конец смены был ещё не близко. Вся часть была на смене ровно сутки, после чего они уходили домой.

Было около 11 ночи. Брэтт только села заполнять отчеты о произошедшем. Впереди были ещё часы работы и пару чашек кофе, чтобы не уснуть и сдать всё к утру. Вообще, в части практически она одна не спала. Бумажная работа - это то, что никто не любил делать. 'Люди сегодня решили умирать что-ли?'- единственное что было в голове у Брэтт, помимо заполнения бумажек. Прошло около двух часов, а она всё ещё писала. Она услышала, что кто-то идёт.

\- Кто идёт? - Брэтт спросила шёпотом, но достаточно громко чтоб её услышали.

\- Это Кейси. - ответил человек,- ты чего не спишь?

\- Заполняю отчёты. Позволь задать тот же вопрос.

\- Не знаю, нет настроения. Вроде и день для нас был и не особо напряжённым, но просто не хочеться спать. Тебе ещё долго заполнять это?

\- Осталось около двух.

\- Относительно немного.

\- Ага-а,- протянула Брэтт,- я просто молюсь чтобы нас не вызвали, иначе это будет полное фиаско.

\- Ты забыла про правило?

*Скорая 61, ребёнку плохо, 45-я авеню.

\- Спасибо большое, Кейси. - сарказмом сказала Брэтт.

\- Обращайся. - и тут же она ударила его в плечо.

На месте проишествия их встретила мама маленькой девочки, у которой был совсем неважный вид. На коже была сыпь, а температура тела была высокой. Брэтт сказала Фостер на всякий случай одеть маски. Брэтт спросила у матери сколько дней уже такое, та ответила что около 5 дней. В полном недоумении, парамедики продолжали осматривать девочку. Неожиданно для всех у неё начались судороги, которые надо было немедленно устранить. Фостер ввела препарат и её отпустило.

\- Фостер, у неё пульса нет, реанимируем! - приказала Брэтт.

Теперь счёт шёл не на часы, а на минуты. Как бы ни старались парамедики, как бы быстро не ехала скорая к больнице, девочка погибла в дороге. Время смерти - 1:27 ночи.

Приехав назад в часть, на парамедиках не было лица. Фостер что было силы ударила в стену рукой, а Брэтт пошла дальше заполнять отчёт, ведь такова была её работа. Но она не могла их заполнить - слёзы взяли верх. Вот тип пациентов который она ненавидела больше всего, так это тот, которые тянули кота за хвост до конца, а потом очень жалели о том, что не обратились за помощью раньше. Что было на уме у таких, она никогда не могла понять. Всё ещё не спавший Кейси подошёл к ней.

\- Ты в порядке?

\- Да. Нет. Я не в порядке. Прошлый вызов… до чего же глупые бывают люди. Из-за того что не обратились за помощью раньше, погиб ребёнок. 10 лет. 10 лет, Кейси! - Брэтт опустила голову и просто начала уходить в отчаяние.

\- Если тебе надо будет поговорить, звони в любое время.

\- Я ценю это, спасибо. - она обняла его.

На телефоне у Сильви высветился номер доктора Мэннинг. С чего бы ей звонить? Надо было узнать.

\- Алло?

\- Привет, ваша скорая же привезла девочку лет 10, что погибла, да?

\- Да, что-то срочно.

\- Если тебе не важна твоя жизнь, то нет. Бери Фостер и едьте сюда, мы возьмем у вас пару анализов.

\- Ладно, скоро будем.

Брэтт сбросила звонок, который поставил её в ещё больший ступор.

\- Кейс, ты же можешь скорую снять со смены? Звонила Мэннинг, сказала срочно в Мед.

\- Без проблем, я уведомлю Бодена.

По прибытию в Мед, их встретила Нэтали. Она вкратце рассказала о том, что девочка болела менингитом, и им надо пройти обследование. Но ребят из части это не касалось, им повезло. Менингит - вещь серьезная, так что до конца смены их скорую точно никуда не вызовут. Парамедиков предупредили что их отстраняют минимум на 3 смены, так как медикам нужна будет чёткая картина происходящего. Подписав все необходимые бумаги, девушкам провели необходимые операции для анализов. Оставалось лишь ждать результатов…

К ним вышла доктор Мэннинг, и, к счастью, они были в порядке. Отстранение сократили с трёх до двух смен.

Вечер в "Молли" был довольно шумным. Народ гулял, пил, общался между собой. Ну а кто-то заливался алкоголем. Вы думали это будет Брэтт, но нет. Это Фостер. Кроме того что она и так не против выпить в любое время суток, кроме дней. когда смена, так тут ещё и человек погиб на вызове. Брэтт же вообще не появилась в баре.

Дома никого не было, кроме неё самой. Очевидно, что ей нужна была поддержка. Брэтт долго думала, звонить ли ей на номер Кейси или нет. Но всё же решилась.

-Алло? - спустя полминуты ответил Кейси.

\- Эй, привет. Помнишь ты говорил, что не будешь против помочь мне после случившегося? Я воспользуюсь этим предложением. Ты сможешь приехать ко мне на квартиру?

\- Да, рад помочь. Скоро буду.

Кейси действительно вскоре приехал, конечно же не с пустыми руками. Он привёз бутылку её любимого красного вина.

\- Ты хотела поговорить. - он начал, присаживаясь на диван в гостинной.

\- Да…- Брэтт протянула, наливая в бокал вино,- мне это надо. Я однажды поняла что лучше кому-то всё высказать, чем хранить в себе, и таким образом делать ещё больнее, чем на самом деле есть.

Брэтт очень долго рассказывала про этот вызов. А потом, спустя время, она только осознала что говорит уже о совершенно других вещах. Видимо, эта надобность излить кому-то душу уже давно жила внутри её души. И снова спустя время она обнаружила ещё одну странную вещь - она практически лежала на его коленях. Знаете это клише, когда в фильмах показывают пациента, который лежит на диване на приёме у психолога. Так вот можно было наблюдать что-то подобное, только вот её голова лежала на его коленях, а тело на диване. Кейси всё так же внимательно слушал. Затем Брэтт уснула. Он аккуратно встал и перенёс её в комнату, где уложил Сильви спать. На часах было 0:30 и Кейси решил, что лучше будет если он останется ночевать в её квартире, чем будить Северайда и Кидд. И он сделал верный выбор - с утра Брэтт понадобилась кое-какая помощь в связи с небольшим похмельем, ведь она, считайте, бутылку вина в одиночку уделала. Дальнейший день был прекрасным для обоих - они провели его в компании друг-друга. А вы говорили, просто хорошие друзья. Пожалуй не соглашусь - тут явно было больше. чем дружба, и они это осознавали, но признать свои чувства было тяжелее, чем кажется. Когда оба это сказали, причём почти одновременно, день точно стал лучшим за многое время.


End file.
